List of Woody Woodpecker's Clues episodes
This is a list of Walter Lantz "Cartunes" starring Woody Woodpecker. All entries are part of the Woody Woodpecker series except as noted and are numbered in release order. Release date is noted for each film. In all there were 200 cartoons. The leading numbers identify the series and episode number (e.g. 5.10 is episode 10 of series 5). Where applicable, it is denoted whether the title shown is an alternative rather than the main. Titles used by the BBC in television broadcasts or on BBC videos are indicated by the comment "BBC" at the end of the entry for a title. Titles used in North America on DVDs are similarly indicated, by "NA". This page lists all the episodes. Key = Academy Award nominee/winner Versions Episodes Season 1: 1984-1988 Season 2: 1991-1992 Season 3: 1998-2001 Season 4: 2001-2002 Season 5: 2002-2003 Season 6: 2002–2004 Universal Pictures release 1940 * Knock Knock (Andy Panda series) - November 25 1941 * Woody Woodpecker - July 7 * The Screwdriver - August 11 * Pantry Panic - November 24 * $21 a Day (Once a Month) - December 1 (Swing Symphonies series) 1942 * The Hollywood Matador - February 9 * Ace in the Hole - June 22 * The Loan Stranger - October 19 1943 * The Screwball - February 15 * The Dizzy Acrobat - May 31 * Ration Bored - July 26 1944 * The Barber of Seville - April 10 * The Beach Nut - October 16 * Ski for Two - November 13 1945 * Chew-Chew Baby - February 5 * Woody Dines Out - May 14 * The Dippy Diplomat - August 27 * The Loose Nut - December 17 1946 * Who's Cookin' Who? - June 24 * Bathing Buddies - July 1 * The Reckless Driver - August 26 * Fair Weather Fiends - November 18 * Musical Moments from Chopin - February 24 (Musical Miniatures series) 1947 * Smoked Hams - April 28 * The Coo Coo Bird - June 9 * Well Oiled - June 30 * Solid Ivory - August 25 * Woody the Giant Killer - December 15 United Artists release 1948 * The Mad Hatter - February 16 * Banquet Busters - March 3 (with Andy Panda) * Wacky-Bye Baby - May 2 * Wet Blanket Policy - August 27 * Wild and Woody! - December 31 1949 * Drooler's Delight - March 25 1950 * Woody makes a 6-minute cameo appearance explaining how rockets work in Destination Moon Universal International release 1950 * Puny Express - June 27 1951 * Sleep Happy - January 22 * Wicket Wacky - May 28 * Slingshot 6 7/8 - July 23 First pairing of Buzz Buzzard & Wally Walrus. * The Redwood Sap - October 1 * The Woody Woodpecker Polka - October 29 (with Andy Panda and Oswald Rabbit) * Destination Meatball - December 24 1952 * Born to Peck - February 25 * Stage Hoax - April 21 * Woodpecker in the Rough - June 16 * Scalp Treatment - September 18 * The Great Who-Dood-It - October 20 * Termites from Mars - December 8 1953 * What's Sweepin' - January 5 * Buccaneer Woodpecker - April 20 * Operation Sawdust - June 15 Last cartoon pairing Buzz Buzzard & Wally Walrus * Wrestling Wrecks - July 20 * Belle Boys - September 14 * Hypnotic Hick - September 26 * Hot Noon (or 12 O'Clock for Sure) - October 12 1954 * Socko in Morocco - January 18 * Alley to Bali - March 15 * Under the Counter Spy - May 10 * Hot Rod Huckster - July 5 * Real Gone Woody - September 20 * A Fine Feathered Frenzy - October 25 * Convict Concerto - November 20 1955 * Helter Shelter - January 17 * Witch Crafty - March 14 * Private Eye Pooch - May 9 * Bedtime Bedlam - July 4 * Square Shootin' Square - September 1 * Bunco Busters - November 21 * The Tree Medic - December 9 1956 * After the Ball - February 13 * Get Lost - March 12 * Chief Charlie Horse - May 7 * Woodpecker from Mars - July 2 * Calling All Cuckoos - September 24 * Niagara Fools - October 22 * Arts and Flowers - November 19 * Woody Meets Davy Crewcut - December 17 1957 * Red Riding Hoodlum - February 11 * Box Car Bandit - April 8 * The Unbearable Salesman - June 3 * International Woodpecker - July 1 * To Catch a Woodpecker - July 29 * Round Trip to Mars - September 23 * Dopey Dick the Pink Whale - November 1 * Fodder and Son - November 4 1958 * Misguided Missile - January 27 * Watch the Birdie - February 24 * Half Empty Saddles - April 21 * His Better Elf - July 14 * Everglade Raid - August 11 * Tree’s a Crowd - September 8 * Jittery Jester - November 3 (The Last known Woody Woodpecker cartoon that's restored on DVD) 1959 * Tomcat Combat - March 2 * Log Jammed - April 20 * Panhandle Scandal - May 18 * Woodpecker in the Moon - July 13 * The Tee Bird - July 13 * Romp in a Swamp - August 7 * Kiddie League - November 3 1960 * Billion Dollar Boner - January 5 * Pistol Packin' Woodpecker - March 2 * Heap Big Hepcat - March 30 * Ballyhooey - April 20 * How to Stuff a Woodpecker - May 18 * Bats in the Belfry - June 16 * Ozark Lark - July 13 * Southern Fried Hospitality - November 28 * Fowled Up Falcon - December 20 1961 * Poop Deck Pirate - January 10 * The Bird Who Came to Dinner - March 7 * Gabby's Diner - March 28 * Sufferin' Cats - June 30 * Franken-Stymied - July 4 * Busman's Holiday - August 25 * Phantom of the Horse Opera - October 26 * Woody's Kook-Out - November 17 1962 * Home Sweet Homewrecker - January 9 * Rock-a-Bye Gator - January 30 * Room and Bored - March 6 * Rocket Racket - April 24 * Careless Caretaker - May 29 * Tragic Magic - July 3 * Voo-Doo Boo-Boo - August 14 * Crowin' Pains - September 25 * Little Woody Riding Hood - October 16 Universal Pictures release 1963 * Greedy Gabby Gator - January 1 * Robin Hoody Woody - March 12 * Stowaway Woody - May 5 * The Shutter Bug - June 7 * Coy Decoy - July 9 * The Tenant's Racket - August 30 * Short in the Saddle - September 20 * Tepee for Two - October 4 * Science Friction - November 16 * Calling Dr. Woodpecker - December 24 1964 * Dumb Like a Fox - January 7 * Saddle Sore Woody - April 7 * Woody's Clip Joint - June 9 * Skinfolks - July 7 * Get Lost! Little Doggy - September 3 * Freeway Fracas - September 3 * Roamin' Roman - December 17 1965 * Three Little Woodpeckers - January 16 * Woodpecker Wanted - February 13 * Fractured Friendship — March 1 (Chilly Willy series) Cameo * Birds of a Feather - March 15 * Canned Dog Feud - April 17 * Janie Get Your Gun - May 12 * Sioux Me - June 16 * What's Peckin' - June 18 1966 * Rough Riding Hood - January 11 * Lonesome Ranger - February 12 * Woody and the Beanstalk - March 13 * Hassle in a Castle - April 14 * The Big Bite - April 15 * Astronut Woody - May 16 * Practical Yolk - May 17 * Monster of Ceremonies - May 18 1967 * Sissy Sheriff - January 1 * Have Gun, Can't Travel - February 1 * The Nautical Nut - March 1 * Hot Diggity Dog - March 1 * Horse Play - April 1 * Secret Agent Woody Woodpecker - May 1 * Chilly Chums - June 1 (Chilly Willy series) Cameo 1968 * Lotsa Luck - January 1 * Fat in the Saddle - April 1 * Peck of Trouble - June 1 * Feudin Fightin-N-Fussin' - June 1 * A Lad in Bagdad - July 1 * One Horse Town - August 1 * Woody the Freeloader - October 1 1969 * Hook Line and Stinker - March 1 * Little Skeeter - March 1 * Woody's Knight Mare - May 1 * Tumble Weed Greed - June 1 * Ship A'hoy Woody - August 1 * Prehistoric Super Salesman - September 1 * Phoney Pony - November 1 1970 * Seal on the Loose - May 1 * Wild Bill Hiccup - June 1 * Coo Coo Nuts - July 1 * Hi-Rise Wise Guys - August 1 * Buster's Last Stand - October 1 * All Hams on Deck - November 1 1971 * Flim Flam Fountain - January 5 * Sleepy Time Chimes - February 1 * The Reluctant Recruit - March 1 * How to Trap a Woodpecker - April 1 * Woody's Magic Touch - May 1 * Kitty from the City - August 1 * The Snoozin' Bruin - September 1 * Shanghai Woody - December 1 1972 * Indian Corn - January 1 * Gold Diggin' Woodpecker - February 1 * Pecking Holes in Poles - March 1 * Chili Con Corny - May 1 * Show Biz Beagle - June 1 * For the Love of Pizza - July 1 * The Genie with the Light Touch - August 1 * Bye, Bye, Blackboard - September 1 References *Tatay, Jack, Komorowski, Thad, Shakarian, Pietro, and Cooke, Jon. The Walter Lantz Cartune Encyclopedia. Retrieved April 10, 2007.